Yuki Onna
Category:Mamonme Phylum ethereas, family obake Habitat: snowy mountains, towns, villages, tundra, snowfields Disposition: enticing, endearing, trusting, faithful, loving, gentle, vindictive Diet: Spiritus, human foodstuffs An elemental obake who resembles a beautiful, pale skinned, dark haired woman wearing a white kimono. In the distant past, the inhabitants of the northern regions of the continent of Zipangu dreaded the coming of the icy winter months. For these months they would travel through the frigid snowfields with the utmost of caution and bar the doors and windows attempting to seal their homes against the oppressive cold. All of these actions were performed in an attempt to escape the clutches of the beings known as the yuki onna, elemental obake who fed upon the lives of those who were unfortunate enough to fall to their wiles. It was said that these obake would appear in particular upon the little New Years or “Koshogatsu” in the native tongue. They would walk the snowfields leaving no trace of their passing and would eventually become less prevalent a few weeks later. After the Grand Changing these mamonme found it possible to exist beyond the winter months thanks to the demon energy now coursing through their forms. They too began claiming men as husbands and as such were able to bolster their numbers, forming enclaves throughout the fourth and fifth continental fragments as well as near the tops of high mountains which remained cool throughout much of the year. However the lands beyond that of their ancestral home beckoned and soon yuki onna began travelling upon the winter blasts which ravaged the continent of Calavier. Dancing through the frozen skies, they spread north and soon discovered the icy reaches beyond the great mountains. It is here where much of their kind now dwell and while they may still call themselves yuki onna, they have garnered a variety of names such as snow women and snow maidens. Yuki Onna have skin as white as fresh winter snow. Their eyes are an alluring shade of violet and their hair soft, glossy and as black as midnight. While these mamonme are born nude, they soon learn to weave a white kimono from an icy fibre formed by the interplay of their wintery magic and the elements around them. This kimono will oft be emblazoned with snowflake patterns reflecting the whims of the yuki onna who created it. Their features are oft soft and comely, in some cases even to be considered motherly. They too frequently adorn themselves with snowflakes and a special protective necklace, however we shall elucidate that feature later. Yuki Onna are known to make a promise with the one they love, however a huge import is placed on this promise. In fact, those who make such a promise are wont to give their beloved their heart, an unbreakable jewel made of ice itself. By doing this a yuki onna leaves a space in her being to be filled by the warmth and love of her precious one. In this way too, she places her life in the hands of her chosen. If such a promise is broken, her heart will begin to splinter causing her to become icily cold in her emotional state but even more so in that of her frame of mind. She will attempt to find justice and will not hesitate to punish those who have also brought about her situation. If the one who has wronged her apologises with a pure heart and admits his wrongdoing, it has been known to mend the damage done. These mamonme create something akin to a winter wonderland around their homes with all manner of icy sculptures and artworks. What should be known however is that these designs possess a dual purpose. While they may appear beautiful, they too are created for protection. Scattered around the wintry garden, one will find numerous snowy figurines referred to by the name of “yukinko” these yukinko operate as a means of alerting a yuki onna of intruders, but too act as traps which will freeze said trespassers in place allowing the yuki onna time to decide how to deal with the would be interloper. One might believe that carnal activities with a yuki onna would lead to frost bite and other unpleasant side effects of the cold, but this could not be further from the truth. When these mamonme give their beloved their heart, their chosen is instantly afforded protection from their initially cold form. As time goes by their body grows progressively warmer as noted in the legend of Oyuki, a yuki onna who spent many years wedded to a human without her husband ever realising that she was in fact one of these mamonme. It is said that one of a yuki onna's greatest weaknesses is kisses as their lips, mouth and tongue are particularly sensitive to warmth. These mamonme are particularly loving wives and mothers and will dote on their family, protecting them from any harm. While they oft enjoy being housewives, many find employ (with one notable member of their kind employed by a particular orphanage) at orphanages caring for the young. They are also wont to form partnerships with aluraune developing delicious frosty treats and beverages and have even been found operating as rescuers in icy climes. As aforementioned a yuki onna will give her heart to her beloved and this will grant said person protection from the cold. However we too would like to mention that one who has been afforded one of these mamonme's hearts, will also gain a limited measure of her wintry powers. With enough practise a partner of a yuki onna may become almost as powerful as said mamonme and be able to defend his wife using her elemental energies.